Nueva experiencia
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: Experiencias, era lo que la joven heredera quería; experimentar, sentir, probar y hacer cosas nuevas. Pero hasta donde seria capaz de llegar para saciar su sed de experimentar? AU, Semi-lemmon Princesshipping Este fic participa en "Reto Pride Bonus, del foro DexHolders del prof. Oak"


**Bueno, para terminar el mes con todo, les traigo mi participacion en el pequeño bonus del foro de DexHolders del Profesor Oak, donde mi querida Belle-senpai lo administra uwu, espero que este One-Shot sea digno, a pesar de haber sido hecho un poco a las prisas por lo del reto, creo que es bastante decente.**

 **Advertencias: Semi-lemmon de Princesshipping, leve Haugthyshipping, Commonershipping y Energeticshipping.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí expuestos le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Nota: _"Reto Pride Bonus, del foro DexHolders del prof. Oak"_**

 ** _Enjoy :D_**

* * *

 **Nueva experiencia.**

Curiosidad, esa era la palabra que rondaba la cabeza de la heredera de Sinnoh mientras meneaba melódicamente su cuchara en su fina taza de té. Curiosidad de probas cosas nuevas, de hacer cosas diferentes, de vivir experiencias nunca antes vividas. Desde que entro a la universidad tuvo las ganas de sentir cosas diferentes, cosas que nunca pudo hacer de pequeña por el yugo de sus padres, pero que al tener 18 años ya podía hacer. Pero necesitaba consejos, por lo que llamo al chico que más confianza le tenía y que más experiencias ha vivido, Pearl.

—Espero que me haya llamado para algo bueno —bufo mientras se acomodaba en la silla de madera de su amiga —Diamond y yo tenemos que saldar cuentas en un juego.

—No te quitare mucho tiempo —bebiendo suavemente su taza de té para después ponerla sobre su mesa de noche —solo quiero pedirte un consejo.

—Esta es la novena vez Platinum, debería empezar a cobrarte.

Pearl le había dado consejos acerca de sus locas ideas que había tenido últimamente; escapar de clases con Sapphire, probar un poco de marihuana con Gold —de lo cual se arrepintió — e incluso besarse con Red solos por juego, eran algunas de las cosas que ella había realizado en su corto periodo de tiempo. Pearl era lo suficientemente liberal para aconsejarla, pero también suficientemente responsable para que no hiciera alguna locura.

—Dime, ¿qué es esta vez? —suspiro mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Recuerdas aquella vez en la casa de Gold, cuando tú y Diamond...

—Por favor para —escondiéndose con sus manos y sonrojándose —trato de sacar ese recuerdo de mi mente.

—Está bien, solo que —encogiendo sus hombros y sonrojándose levemente —me gustaría intentarlo...

—¿Besar a Diamond? pero si ustedes ya fueron novios hace apenas 2 meses.

—No me refiero a eso Pearl, lo que dijo es que... me gustaría besar a una chica.

Pearl se sorprendió y sonrojo ante la declaración de la chica, sabía que Platinum estaba desatada últimamente hasta el nivel de besar a Red después de haber cortado con Diamond, pero ¿besar a una chica? Eso era algo muy extremo y que nunca se lo esperaría de una chica como ella.

—¿Me ayudaras? —rompiendo con el silencio incomodo de la habitación.

—Perdón —sacudiendo su cabeza —solo me sorprendió un poco la noticia ¿porque quieres hacerlo?

—Preferiría guardar los detalles —sonrojada y temblando un poco, era difícil para ella hablar de ese tema.

—Bueno pero ¿a quién besar? ¿hay alguna chica en específico?

—Sí, Blue.

Las sorpresas no paraban. No solo Platinum quería besar a una chica, sino que quería besar a la ex pretendiente del rubio. Hace dos años que Pearl, trato de andar con Blue, pero debido a que el chico no cumplía con sus "estándares" jamás lograron hacer nada —aunque igual disfruto de algunas "cosas" — y ahora su amiga quería besarla, muchas cosas impactantes para un solo día.

—Vaya esto me... sorprende —suspiro, tratando de asimilar toda la información que obtuvo —¿qué quieres de mi entonces?

—Solo quiero que me cuentes sobres Blue, tú la conociste relativamente más, por lo que me gustaría que me dijeras la manera eficaz de acercarme a ella.

Recargándose en la espalda de la silla, Pearl suspiro y le conto todo lo que sabía. Blue es una chica bastante liberal, a sus 23 años de edad no había hecho más cosas de lo que alguna mujer pudo pensar. Saliendo de fiesta en fiesta, vistiendo siempre de una manera atractiva y sensual, y siendo una chica bisexual, cambiaba de novia y novio muy regularmente. La castaña era el significado viviente de la palabra "libertad" llevaba a la enésima potencia. Pero ojo, no significaba que fuera una fácil cualquiera, simplemente le gustaba disfrutar la vida al máximo.

Platinum se vio fuertemente intimidada por la descripción que dio el rubio. Una chica de ese calibre era demasiado para ella, pensando en todos los posibles —y trágicos — escenarios en los que podría terminar todo esto. Pero algo en su interior la mantenía decidida de su decisión, por lo que le pidió a su amigo como debería ser el momento perfecto para ir con ella.

—Mira, el mejor momento para hacer seria... la fiesta que organizara mañana —sacando su teléfono ver su invitación —estoy invitado y puedo llevar una acompañante. Podemos ir los dos juntos y después tendrías que esperar a que Blue tome el suficiente alcohol y entonces le pides que vayan a un lugar solas y boom, beso con Blue asegurado.

—¿Crees que funcione? —pregunto abochornada por el momento y la idea

—¿Alguna vez no he tenido razón?

Platinum decidió confiar en su amigo y acepto la idea. Después de todo sus ideas nunca salían mal y el estaría en la fiesta para ayudarla, no habría que temer. Platinum agradeció la ayuda de su amigo y ese se retiró del lugar para volver a su casa, vendría por ella mañana a las 8 de la noche y entonces todo ocurriría según lo planeado... o almenos esa era la idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y como lo acordaron, Pearl recogió a su amiga a las 8 como era lo previsto. Platinum vestía un elegante vestido negro y zapatillas y el rubio unos simples pantalones, una chamarra de cuero y una camisa rojo. Aunque no podía negar que le quedaba hermoso, le dijo que era un atuendo un poco exagerado para una fiesta común, pero el tiempo no daba permiso para un cambio.

La fiesta se celebró en la casa de la castaña, donde se podía ver desde lejos que se celebraba una gran fiesta. Pearl y Platinum cuando recién habían traído la cerveza y todos comenzaban a bailar, cosa que intimido mucho a la heredera al no estar acostumbrada a este tipo de ambiente. Sentándose en una de los sillones vacíos después de saludar a unos conocidos, los dos chicos comenzaron a buscar entre la multitud a Blue. La encontraron bailando jovialmente junto a algunos chicos del último grado de ingeniería, vestía unos pantalones oscuros y una blusa de resaque negra que dejaba ver su ombligo.

—Vez, te dije que no debías llevar algo demasiado elegante a un evento como este —comento el chico mientras tomaba un plato con botanas y lo ponía en sus piernas.

—No salgo mucho a fiestas con amigos —siendo intimidada por todas las personas que no conocía.

Siendo ella una chica recatada que apenas comenzaba a ser muy ligeramente liberal, sentía algo de claustrofobia y un poco de miedo. Para que se activara en este ambiente, Pearl decidió sacarla a bailar cuando una buena canción apareció, pero se percató que la chica no sabía bailar música electrónica y tuvo que enseñarla improvisadamente. Platinum se sentía muy acomplejada, no era capaz de adaptarse a este entorno y eso le aterraba, pero el tener a un amigo como Pearl le daba un poco de seguridad. Entrando un poco en calor, Platinum se pudo soltar y bailar un poco mejor con su amigo al son de esa música que Platinum desconocía completamente.

Pasada media hora de bailar, ambos volvieron a sentarse, sudando y agotados por todo y tomando un poco de refresco. Pearl se percató de que Blue había tomado dos cervezas y una copa de vino, por lo que era el momento pertinente para que Platinum entrara en acción.

—¿Así son las fiesta con tu banda? —secándose el sudor y bebiendo un poco de refresco de cola.

—Las fiestas con mi banda son más hardcore, una vez termine con la cabeza dentro de un barril de cerveza. —Riendo junto con la chica de aquel evento épico —Creo que Blue ha bebido lo suficiente, es hora de que entres en acción.

Asustada y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, la chica se levantó y trato de acercarse a la chica, pero a mitad de camino volvió rápidamente con su amigo, presa del miedo que era acercase a aquella chica. Aunque Pearl trato de alentarla para que fuera, ella simplemente no podía. Platinum le pidió a Pearl que le sirviera un poco de cerveza para que pudiera atreverse, y aunque al principio le pareció mala idea, no tuvo más opción que servirle un poco de cerveza rebajada con refresco.

La terminar de beber su bebida, la chica volvió a acercarse pero de nueva cuenta, pero no pudo, su mente solo pensaba en que necesitaba más alcohol y con lo protector que era Pearl, no le daría más. Perdiéndose entre la gente, tomo una botella de Vodka que estaba a un cuarto y la bebió completa sin remordimiento, lo cual le dio la fuerza necesaria para ir con Blue y hablarle a pesar de los pequeños mareos que se empezaron a presentar.

—Blue —tocando el hombro de la chica mientras bailada.

—Oh, hola Platinum querida, no sabía que habías venido —pregunto la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

—Pues vine para acompañar a Pearl —mientras encogía sus hombros.

—Vaya, parece que quieres andar con los mejores amigos —guiñando un ojo coquetamente.

—¡No es eso! —Sonrojada y asustada por la intuición de la castaña —solo que él me invito y además... tengo algo importante que decirte.

—Dime, soy toda oídos —volviendo a beber su copa de vino.

—Podría ser en un lugar más privado por favor.

Accediendo a su petición, Blue miro a su alrededor y la guio al lugar más privado que tenía, su habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave, mientras que Platinum se sentaba en la cama rosa con peluches que tenía la chica y la castaña abría su minibar.

—¿Gustar algo de tomar? —pregunto mientras sacaba un refresco de uva.

—No gracias... —sintiendose cada vez más mareada

—Bueno querida ¿qué tienes que decirme?

Platinum comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa y su sonrojo fue muy grande, tomando el valor que el alcohol parecía haberle dado, miro a los ojos a la chica.

—Blue... yo... quisiera besarte.

Blue se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la declaración de la chica, mientras ambas se sonrojaron mucho; Platinum por finalmente decirlo, y Blue por no creer que una chica como ella le pidiera algo así.

—¿Estas segura de lo que estas pidiéndome?

—Sí, lo he meditado por muchas semanas, quiero vivir experiencias nuevas y pues... me gustaría que me ayudaras.

—Pero ¿porque yo?

—Bueno, eres la única chica que conozco que eres... bisexual y pues, pensé que tal vez no te molestaría sabes...

Blue no pudo evitar emitir una risa coqueta ante las declaraciones de la chica, le daba ternura como una chica tan refinada como ella se hubiera animado a pedirle algo como eso. Después de pensarlo por unos minutos decidió aceptar y cumplir la petición de la heredera, acercando lentamente sus labios a los de la temblorosa Platinum.

Al finalmente hacer contacto, Platinum pudo sentir lo cálido y sensual del beso de Blue, y se sentía extremadamente al no poder mover sus labios como los de ella, ni Diamond ni Red besaban de una manera tan... ¿rica? Sin duda el beso de la castaña ella atrapante, y sin saber si era por eso mismo o por la cantidad excesiva de vodka que tomo, su beso siguió más tiempo del que las 2 esperarían. Empezando a nublarse su vista, sintió como comenzaba a acostarse mientras Blue se ponía sobre ella. Lo último que pudo recortar es ver a Blue quitándose la blusa y quitándole el vestido a la heredera.

A la mañana siguiente, la chica despertó con un profundo dolor de cabeza y un poco desorientaba, no sabía exactamente qué había pasado ni donde estaba. Al levantarse un poco, noto que no tenía nada puesto y se tapó de inmediato, miro alrededor y noto como su ropa estaba tirada en el suelo junto a la de la castaña, la cual entro a la habitación con una taza de café, vistiendo solamente con ropa interior.

Lo siguiente que escucho Blue fue un grito salido de lo más profundo del alma de Platinum, quien rápidamente salto de la cama cubriéndose con la cobija y pidiéndole explicaciones a Blue, la cual simplemente le pidió que se relajara y calmara. Platinum estaba demasiado asustada como para relajarse, pensando en que esa noche había cometido algo que excedía sus límites.

—Espera ¿cuánto alcohol tomaste ayer? —poniendo su taza de café en la mesa de noche.

—Bebí solo un pequeño trajo que Pearl me dio y... un cuarto de botella de vodka —asustada se pasó las manos por la cara.

—Nunca antes habías tomado ¿verdad? —pregunto algo asustada.

—No.

—Oh por el amor de Arceus. —Dándose una palmada en la cara por nunca haberse preguntado si Platinum estaba borracha — No bebiste beber tanto, gracias a Arceus no vomitaste... mira ahorita estás muy alterada, así que saldré e iré a la cocina a calentar algo de comer. Cambiate y cuando estés más tranquila vienes a la cocina ¿ok?

Platinum solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó para reflexionar lo que había pasado. No podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado, solo podía ver a Blue quitándole el vestido y entonces sus recuerdos se quedaban en negro. Suspiró mientras su pulso cardiaco se normalizo y decidió ponerse su vestido. La ver su bolsa tirada recordó que Pearl la había acompañado y decidió llamarlo para regañarlo. Al contestar, Pearl recibió gritos por parte de la heredera al decirle que debía cuidarla.

—¿¡Donde se supone que estabas!? —grito enojaba mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Calmate quieres, cuando fuiste con Blue estuve esperando pero entonces...

—¿Entonces qué? —calmando su tono de voz.

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando escucho la tenue voz de la chica salvaje por el altavoz. Efectivamente, Sapphire llego con Pearl y una cosas llevo a la otra y pues, terminaron en la casa de la chica —al menos eso fue lo que explico el rubio —. Platinum se sonrojo un poco y al no saber cómo actuar, solamente le dijo que pasara por ella lo más pronto posible, a lo que respondió con un "lo intentare".

Cambiaba completamente y más tranquila, tomo la taza de café —que aun seguía levemente caliente —y fue a la cocina de la chica. La cocina termino completamente desarreglada por la fiesta de anoche; papas por un lado, botellas de cerveza por otro lado y en general todo estaba hecho un completo desorden. Blue seguía en su ropa interior y recién sacaba del microondas dos rebanas de pizza y las puso en la mesa al ver a Platinum llegar.

—Espero que te guste la pizza, no he cocinado desde hace mucho —sentándose y poniendo la salsa cátsup y la mostaza en la mesa.

—Si no hay problema... ¿porque sigues en ropa interior? —sonrojada tomo asiento.

—Pues estabas en mi cuarto y no tengo ropa fuera de ese lugar —riendo traviesamente al ver el sonrojo de la chica.

Platinum tímidamente decoro su pizza y comenzó a comer. No podía negar que tenía mucha hambre, se sentía igual que Diamond cuando comían juntos, incluso la termino más rápido que Blue, mientras ella le dio un vaso de agua con un efervescente.

—Te ayudara con la resaca —sonriendo.

—Gracias —tomando el vaso y bebiéndolo para calmar el dolor de cabeza.

—Mira, realmente te debo una disculpa por esto, — colocando sus manos en su boca para ocultarla —no debí haberme aprovechado de ti, debí haberme dado cuenta de que estabas borracha, siempre detecto cuando alguien esta ebrio o no.

—¿Porque no lo detectaste conmigo? —dejando el vaso completamente vació en la mesa.

—No me hagas decirlo —sonrojándose —digamos que tu forma de hablar, la forma en que movías tus caderas y la forma en que me besabas era tan... apasionada, algo que no había sentido con ningún chico o chica. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, teniendo en cuenta tu forma de ser debí haberme dado cuenta. Supongo que tambien estaba un poco pasada de copas.

Platinum volvió a sonrojarse muchísimo, jamás pensó que ella podría tener sexo con una chica, menos con la castaña y mucho menos que a ella le gustara tanto. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Blue era una chica muy atractiva y... sensual. Por alguna razón que ella desconocía, en ese momento Blue le parecía sumamente atractiva y recordó su beso, aquel beso en el que sintió tan intimidada pero a la vez tan viva, un sentimiento que ni ella ni nadie podría describir.

Por su parte, Blue se sentía apenada por todo lo que había pasado, pero a la vez muy bien, tenía que aceptar que hacer el amor con Platinum la dejo muy satisfecha, más de lo que ningún hombre y mujer la había dejado. Pareciese como si el alcohol hubiera sacado a una Platinum mucho más atrevida y mucho más sensual, algo que nadie se hubiera esperado de ella.

La castaña llamo a un taxi para que la llevara a su casa, asegurando que Pearl no volvería en un buen rato. Sapphire no era la clase de chicas que acepta que el hombre con el que se acaba de acostar se vaya rápidamente. Cuando el taxi llego, Blue la acompaño a la puerta.

—Escucha, no tengo mucho más que decirte, realmente perdoname por lo de anoche.

—No tienes de que preocuparte... tengo muchas cosas pensar sobre todo —encogiendo sus hombros y saliendo de la casa.

—Piénsalo con sabiduría, y si tienes el tiempo y estas dispuesta, te puedo invitar a comer a un restaurante que está cerca de aquí, no es muy refinado, pero la comida te encantara.

—Lo considerare —dándole una sonrisa tímida y caminando hacia el taxi —adiós Blue.

—Adiós querida...

Y así fue como Platinum partió hacia su casa, con su mente completamente llena de sentimientos encontrados. Estaba a punto de cambiar radicalmente su forma de ver la vida. Y todo gracias a una nueva experiencia que jamás creyó que tendría.


End file.
